cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Clan Booster 6: Rondeau of Chaos
Got bored at work so guessed at some of the kind of cards that could be in this set :) Generic: Nebula Dragon, Gravity Bind Dragon Grade 4, Power 15000+ Stride CONT(VC):During your turn, the units in your front row get Power+1000 for each of your opponents locked cards. AUTO:Blast (1)When this unit is placed on (VC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to one of your opponents rear-guards, and lock it Messiah Cards: Genesis Dragon, Rapture Messiah Grade 4, Power 15000+ Stride AUTO(VC)Generation Break 21/turn:Blast (2) & choose a face down card named "Genesis Dragon, Rapture Messiah" from your G zone and turn it face upAt the end of the battle that this unit attacked a vanguard, if you have a heart card with "Messiah" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose any number of locked cards, and unlock them. If three or more cards were unlocked with this effect, Stand this unit, and it gets drive-2 until end of turn. Then, if five or more cards were unlocked, this unit gets Critical+1 until end of turn. Lady Battler of Gravity Collapse Grade 2, Power 9000 AUTO(RC)Generation Break:this unitDuring your turn when your grade 4 or greater unit is placed on (VC), you may pay the cost. If you do, Counter Charge (1)/Soul Charge(1). Blast Monk of Star Burst Grade 2, Power 9000 AUTO(RC)Generation Break 1:When a card is unlocked, this unit gets Power+4000 until end of turn. Link Monk of Particle Bond Grade 1, Power 6000 AUTO(RC)Generation Break 1:Blast (1)When this unit is locked, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to one rear-guard in your opponents back row, and lock it. Quake Monk of Gravity Smash Grade 1, Power 7000 AUTO(RC)Generation Break 1:When this unit is unlocked, choose up to one of your other units, and it gets Power+5000 until end of turn. Lady Battler of Black Sun Grade 1, Power 7000 AUTO(RC)Generation break 1:Blast (1) & Lock this unitAt the end of that battle that this unit boosted an attack against your opponents vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to one of your units, and it gets Power+5000 until end of turn. Rebirth Messiah Grade 0, Power 5000 Forerunner ACT(RC)Generation Break 1:this unitIf you have a vanguard with "Messiah" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, Soul Charge (1). Pulse Monk of Comet Foot Grade 0, Power 4000, Critical Trigger ACT(RC):this unit into your soulDraw a card. Lady Gunner of Stardust Pulse Grade 0, Power 4000, Stand Trigger AUTO(RC)Generation Break 1:this unit on the bottom of your deckWhen a card is locked, you may pay the cost. If you do, Soul Charge (1), draw a card, and shuffle your deck. Chaos Cards: Death Star-Vader, Chaos Void Grade 4, Power 15000+, Rarity GR Stride ACT(VC)Generation Break 31/turn:Blast (2) & Soul Blast (2)If you have a heart card with "Chaos" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose any number of your opponents locked units, unlock them, and retire those units. Then, for each unit retired with this effect choose up to one of your opponents open (RC), your opponent chooses a card from their hand for each of the chosen (RC), and places one of those chosen cards on each of the chosen (RC) as locked cards. For each of your opponents locked cards, choose up to one of your units, and those units get Power+5000 until end of turn. Star-Vader, Chaos Breaker Advanced Grade 3, Power 11000, Rarity RRR AUTO(VC/RC)Generation Break 21/turn:Blast (1) & Soul Blast (1)When an opponents rear-guard is locked, if you have a vanguard with "Chaos" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to one of your opponents open (RC), and your opponent places the top card of their deck on that (RC) as a locked card. AUTO(VC):a card from your hand and discard itWhen your G unit with "Star-Vader" in its card name Stride during your turn, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to one of your opponents rear-guards, and Lock it. Binding Star-Vader, Darkside Grade 2, Power 9000, Rarity R AUTO(RC):this unitWhen an opponents locked card is unlocked, if you have a vanguard with "Chaos" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card, choose that unlocked unit, and lock it. Restructure Star-Vader, Obsidian Grade 1, Power 7000, Rarity C ACT(RC):If you have a vanguard with "Chaos" in its card name, search your drop zone for up to three normal units with "Star-Vader" in its card name, shuffle them into your deck. Retire this unit. Star-Vader, Stardust Shadow Grade 0, Power 5000 Forerunner ACT(RC):Blast (1) & Put this unit into your soulIf you have a vanguard with "Chaos" in its card name and the number of locked cards your opponent has is two or more, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to one of your opponents open